


【魄魄】这个世界会好吗

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: OOC丨医生白✖️护士鬼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】这个世界会好吗

**Author's Note:**

> 文/为啥每天都吃不饱

**01**  
“白白！”白敬亭刚接起电话就听到了电话那头熟悉的嗓音，是他爱的声音，可现在这个嗓音带着哭腔，又他最听不得的。

“怎么了？”白敬亭赶紧焦急的问到。

“你能不能来医院接我，你来吧，求求你。”

“好你不要急我现在马上就来。”白敬亭不敢多问，赶紧抓了外套冲出门去。

一路车速开到最快，也无法缓解白敬亭焦虑的心，她怎么了，她没事吧。白敬亭知道以吴映洁在电话里的状态，肯定是发生什么了，但这一通电话是吴映洁本人打过来的这已是万幸，他早就不敢奢求更多。

白敬亭和吴映洁的相识很老套，就是普通同事之间的恋情，但是又和普通的办公室恋情稍微有一些不同，他们的恋爱如果非要加一个前缀，那么或许可以叫做急诊室恋情。没错，他们都在医院急诊室感染科工作，白敬亭是医生，而吴映洁是护士。

他们从在一起到结婚，加在一起时间总共也没有多长，但是要是追溯到他们开始双向暗恋的时间，那可真的不好说。那还不是怪他们两个死鸭子嘴硬，明明早就喜欢对方，还愣是整天装不熟。直到有一次，白敬亭长时间高强度工作之后，累晕在办公室门口，正好是是吴映洁值班照顾的他。

吴映洁在昏迷中的白敬亭床边，边给他挂水，边自顾自地絮絮叨叨埋怨了他一大通。最后还是忍不住，说出了在心里藏了许久的感情。没想到当时白敬亭已经醒了，把吴映洁的每一个字都听了进去。

就在那天两人互相袒露了心意，并确定了关系。其实两人都很好奇，两个人也都老大不小了，明明喜欢对方，到底为什么两个人竟然如此默契，能一直憋着不说。后来结婚后互相一问才知道，答案竟惊人的相似：家里人觉得家里有一个在医院就行了，两口子都在急诊科当医护人员，真的太累了。

这个累，身体生理上的劳乏反而不占大比例，更多的是心理上长时间受压，而带来的疲惫。专业学术的压力来自需要不断学习，实操技术上的压力来自需要常上手术台，提升熟练度，更甚，多数患者对医生的压力，来源于他们内心对医生这一行业固有的不信任。

别以为每个来看病的患者，都会把医生当救命恩人。

吴映洁今天上白班，而白敬亭今天休息，他本来做好了一桌饭菜，在家等着吴映洁下班两个人可以短暂温存。而现在是下午四点半，吴映洁在这个时间打电话要他接，并不是一个好兆头。

白敬亭急匆匆把车停在医院外，也没注意车停得正不正有没有挡路，风一样冲向急诊科室。

一进门就是浓烈的铁锈味。墙上，地上到处都是可怖的暗红色斑点。对于这种颜色，这种气味，白敬亭再熟悉不过了。是血迹。

白敬亭心里咯噔一下，赶紧呼唤：“吴映洁？吴映洁！在吗？”

“白博士，这里。”一个房门开了一条缝，王鸥护士长探出头，叫了白敬亭一声。白敬亭听到立刻跑了过去。

进了房间看到吴映洁坐在一张病床上，用病床上的被子紧紧的把自己包裹着，眼神空洞，似乎丧失了某种曾经在她眼中时常可见的光芒。

“怎么回事？”白敬亭不敢贸然打扰她，于是轻声问王鸥。

“唉”，王鸥叹了一口气，“我长话短说。医闹，患者砍伤了谭教授，吴映洁刚巧在旁边目睹了全过程。”

王鸥拍了拍白敬亭的肩膀，继续说到：“虽然她没有受伤，但是因为事发时距离实在太近，那场面估计对她冲击很大。先给小吴休一个月假，观察一下急性压力障碍症*的恢复情况，希望不要产生PTSD**才好。”

白敬亭听得心理揪得慌，点头应着。

“我还要去查房，你们单独聊一聊吧。”王鸥说完转身快步离去。

白敬亭看向病床上的吴映洁，心疼的不敢靠近。最后深吸一口气，小心翼翼地靠近她，把她抱在怀里。

吴映洁好像这个时候才反应过来身边有人，身体惊了一下，想要挣脱，看到是白敬亭之后眼泪就刷的一下流了下来。

白敬亭在他们在一起之后就曾劝过吴映洁，不要在急诊科当护士了。可吴映洁不愿意，她是真的喜欢。从心底里喜欢医院，喜欢护士这个职业。可如今，她所爱的职业给她带来了如此的心理伤痛。白敬亭很难受，很心疼，可他真的不知道该怎么办。

他抱着怀中泣不成声的人一下一下地轻拍着，说不出一句话。

最后吴映洁哭累了，停止了抽泣。过了不知道多久，她才开了口：“白敬亭。”

她很少叫自己的大名。

“你说。”白敬亭按耐着心里的不安，回应道。

“你说，这个世界是不是病了。”

“这个……可能吧。”白敬亭感到心里一坠。

“那这个世界，会好吗？”

白敬亭说不出话，他知道，这个时候他应该安慰吴映洁，说“会”，可是他说不出口，这一个字仿佛就有千斤重量，一旦出口就会拉扯他们拽下万丈深渊。

最终白敬亭转移了话题：“鬼鬼，我们先回家吧。”

吴映洁没有再继续追问，只回答了一句：“好。”

 **02**  
自那次事件过去后有两周，吴映洁就向王鸥申请返工了。尽管王鸥和白敬亭都极力劝阻，但是都拗不过吴映洁。她一直都这样，决定了的事就很难被说动，固执得很。

但好在吴映洁并没有产生PTSD的症状，一切似乎有开始步入正轨，恢复正常。

可平静对于急诊室的他们来说，实在是太过稀有了。一个月后，发生了让不仅仅是他们科室，也不仅仅是医院，而是让全国人民震惊的事件：新性肺炎在他们所在的城市爆发。

新型肺炎归咎于新型冠状病毒，而这个病毒攻击的靶点是血管紧张素转化酶（ACE）。这种酶丰富地存在于肺部。因此，被感染者最初表现出来的症状不是非常严重。我们知道流感患者会出现发烧、流涕、干咳、咳痰。新型冠状病毒的感染者最初可能只是没有力气而已，干咳或者低烧，甚至有的人体温就比正常高一点点，测温都测不出来的。也有些人还处在潜伏期，没有任何表现。而一旦爆发，就证明已有很多人被感染，只是很多还在潜伏期而已。

一时间时光仿佛流转，多年前非典时期的场景又出现在了眼前。街上往来的人群中难以再见到鼻子或嘴，人们都把他们藏在了不同颜色的口罩后面。而人们内心的不安，惶恐，焦虑，却无法轻易隐藏，顺着各种灭菌谣言一同四处泄露，无处遁行。

今天下班的时候，坐在副驾驶的吴映洁似乎异常安静，安静得白敬亭有些紧张。车行驶到一半，吴映洁开口了：“白白，我得跟你说一声，我请愿去抗击新型肺炎一线了。”

白敬亭一个急刹车，差点追尾。后面车的车主骂骂咧咧地开过他们身边，白敬亭都差点没回过神来。

把车在路边停好，白敬亭终于开口：“你和你爸妈说过了吗？”

“说了。”

“他们同意吗？”

“他们……不是很同意，但是尊重我的决定。”

白敬亭叹了一口气，然后突然笑了，说；“我们好傻啊。”

吴映洁不解。

白敬亭继续说到：“其实我知道这件事。我看到你在大家一起写的请愿书上的手印了。”白敬亭看了看吴映洁，补充道；“我能看到请愿书，是因为我也签上了我的名字。”

吴映洁看了白敬亭两秒，笑了，笑着笑着眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒的滴了下来。

“坦白说，其实……我有时候觉得自己好像还挺怕死的。”吴映洁又笑又哭地说，“可当我看着请愿书上的字，写着不论生死，不计报酬，我又突然觉得，这就是我热爱我的职业的原因。”

不论生死，不计报酬。白敬亭心里默念重复着。吴映洁啊吴映洁，你总是这样，真的让人很想立刻抱住你，白敬亭心想，于是他也这么做了。他们心里都清楚，等真正投入前线作战之后，等要求定点医院的医务人员集中食宿之后，等越来越多的患者逐渐暴露出感染迹象之后，别说一个拥抱了，也许连见一面都困难。若是不幸感染，那是真的可能会阴阳永隔的。

“我宣誓，我志愿献身护理事业，热爱护理专业，谨奉社会主义人道主义精神，坚定救死扶伤的信念，尊重病人的权利，履行护士的职责。  
我宣誓，以真心、爱心、责任心对待每一位病人，永葆白衣天使的圣洁。  
我宣誓，求实进取，钻研医术，精益求精，坚定信心，忠于职守。  
我宣誓，接过前辈手中的蜡烛，燃烧自己，照亮他人，把毕生精力奉献给护理事业。  
我宣誓，我永远记住今天，永远记住这伟大而庄严的誓词。”

在白敬亭的怀抱中，吴映洁的内心异常平静，不知为何耳边回荡起当年自己在授帽仪式上的宣誓声。这个声音在过去也常常在耳边响起，而从来没有哪一刻像现在这样清晰，响亮。

 **03**  
二月  
疫情逐渐扩大，在传染性极强的疫病面前，隔离象征着秩序的重建。白敬亭吴映洁所在医疗队前往6天内建设完毕的专门医院进行工作。医务人员集中食宿，医务人员下班后不能回家，医务人员被外界感染的传播渠道完全切断。

而就在进入隔离医院的那一天起，两人见面的时间，短到可以用秒计算，更多的时间两人都在各自的战场上忙碌着。

将医院比作没有硝烟的战场，真是再贴切不过了，而此时的隔离医院更是这个比喻最贴切的演绎。

此次疫情不仅触动医护人员，更牵动全国人民的心，各地捐赠的物资，传播的祝福与鼓励，跋涉万水千山，如日夜流淌不停息的血液，源源不断地流向整个国家的心腹地带。所以人都尽自己所能，希望能赋予这块在疫情播报图中血红的区域多一分力量。

三月  
患病人数为达到高峰，定点医院人满为患。所有医护人员没日没夜的工作，一刻不敢松懈，尽全力抑制病毒的扩散。

而另一边相关研究部门已开始着手研究自愈患者的血液成分，试图找出治愈的关键，已有些许进展，希望逐渐扩大。

四月  
气温回暖，疫情也开始好转，患者自愈人数增加，为科研人员提供了更多可研究素材。

虽患者人数增长率大大降低，医疗队全体仍不敢松懈。长达数月的坚持让希望逐渐可见曙光，而黎明前的黑暗还需他们携手并肩。

五月  
疫苗研制完成，临床试验颇有成效。伴随而来的是疫情的尾声。

终于，这场旷日持久的战争，迎来了结局。

 **04**  
疫情结束之后，医护人员已可以各自回家，或各自回原本所在医院。隔离医院门口往来都是前往接人的亲人们。医护人员还大多谨慎地戴着口罩，但出来之时的神情与来时已大不同。

白敬亭和吴映洁很幸运，并无感染，平安走出隔离医院，看着医院外劫后重聚的人们，两人也不禁热泪盈眶，相视一笑，紧紧拥抱在一起。

白敬亭把头搭在吴映洁的肩上，突然想起了什么，“你还记不记得你曾经问我一个问题，这个世界会好吗。”

“记得。”吴映洁沉默了一会还是回答道。

“我当时没有回答你，因为我自己也没有一个答案。现在我可以回答你了，因为这个世界有你，和无数个像你一样的普通人，愿意为这个世界，这个不那么公平，也不那么完美的世界，奉献自己的所有。因为有无数人，在看过这世间丑恶之后，仍选择去爱这个世界。所以，我现在能回答你了。”

白敬亭轻轻放开抱着吴映洁的双手，放在了她的肩上，看着她的眼睛，一字一顿，无比真诚地说：“会。这个世界，会好的。”

**END**

*急性压力障碍症为一种直接或间接暴露於严重或生命威胁事件后，产生解离、焦虑、行为症状状态，其创伤压力可以是自然或人为灾难或对自已或他人身体心理的伤害。在刚刚经历过创伤性之后（一个月内），绝大多数人都会体验到的类似PTSD的病症。

**创伤后应激障碍（ PTSD）是指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍。一般是长期的，并且病症是稳定的，不会突然一下变好，但是可能突然一下加重（比如遭遇了触发性的事件）。

饱：  
不知道这个题材到底可不可以写，但是我真的最近因为新闻哭很多，所以最后还是写了下来。流的那些泪有的是因为愤怒，失望或心碎，但更多的时候却是因为感动，感激和敬佩。

谨以此文向所有医护人员致敬。

也祝愿能看到这里的小伙伴，新的一年，平平安安，健康快乐。

祝大家，新年快乐。


End file.
